


Unity

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Coming Out, Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020, Fluff, M/M, Self-Worth, Trans Asaa | Arthur, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: In the blink of an eye the past begins to fade
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur & Teeny | Tine, Asaa | Arthur/Sety | Ced
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Winter Exchange 2020





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeymarmar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeymarmar/gifts).



When he was a child, his feminine body did not feel right; he did not notice it first, but he had small, little thoughts. ‘I want to be a boy!’ or ‘What if I was a big brother to Tinni?’ 

As he grew older, he kept getting these thoughts but pushed them away as nothing more than mere curiosity. That did not stop him from wanting to be a boy someday; he felt like he was not living the right way. He was living as a girl, but he did not want to be a girl. 

It started with simple realizations throughout the war, such as, ‘I want to be like Ced!’ or looking at Seliph and thinking how amazing he was or wishing to look like him. He looked up to Ced mostly; he was his best friend, being someone like Ced would be amazing to him.

As he trudged through the war, he had the certainty that being a woman wasn’t right. When he would fight, he always made sure he wore covering clothing to cover up his more ‘feminine’ traits. 

Tinni was the first to notice this because she always worried about him. Whenever he tried to hide something from her, he knew she’d eventually find out. One day while they were in South Thracia, she asked, “Hey, sis, are you doing alright?”

“O-of course I’m doing alright, Tinni!” 

“You don’t look like it. You look too insecure, always looking over at Ced or looking down at the ground, or you just skip out on battles to hide away and fix yourself.” 

Tinni caught on to him. He knew she was always worried about him. “I’m just questioning myself, I’ll...talk about it later…” 

“Alright...but please, don’t be too hard on yourself. I understand how you’re feeling in a way.” 

“W-What do you mean by that?” 

“You’ll see!” 

____________________________________________________________________________

That evening, he and Tinni went into his room; he had to tell her the truth about how he feels about himself.

“I don’t like being a woman. I want to be a man, someone like our father. I also wish to be like Ced; he’s tall and handsome. I just think he’s amazing. But I don’t understand this feeling; nobody would support me, I’m sure of that.” 

“Hey...don’t jump into conclusions like that. I personally never felt the way you feel entirely, but Fee told me she wants to settle down with a woman, I don’t mind being with either, and I’m very sure Lord Seliph is okay with being referred to as either a man or a woman.” 

“I-I, then, I’ve been too hard on myself and my body for nothing?” 

“If you want to be a man, I’m very much willing to call you my brother and help you become who you want to be!”

“Tinni, I’d appreciate that a lot. Could you maybe refer to me by the name Arthur too? I like that name a lot.” 

“Okay! That’s an adorable name, Arthur!”

_ Arthur  _ smiled, “The only thing I worry about now is, how do I tell the others? Especially Ced, he’s someone I hold dear, and I don’t want him to stress too much about me.” 

“Don’t worry about coming out to everyone in the army, not yet that is. Just tell your close companions. They’ll support you in finding yourself, I know it!” 

“Thank you, Tinni. Once this war is all over, I’ll start my journey to becoming a man.” 

* * *

Two months went by since the liberation of Thracia, and Arthur managed to plan out how he would transition. He decided to keep his hair the same length; it made him look confident. He would try to cut it a little shorter so it wouldn’t grow out too much. He decided to be more open about wearing outfits that were not the best fit for his slim body, but they worked. Now all he needed to do was tell everyone. The first person he would tell - other than his sister - would be Ced. He was his best friend, and he trusted him a lot, but that didn’t stop him from being anxious. 

Tinni and Arthur had fought Hilda; Arthur would have defeated her if it weren’t for Hilda fleeing. Arthur felt ashamed for his failure; Ced had noticed this and went to check on him.

“How are you feeling?” Ced asked. 

“Oh, Ced! I’m feeling, admittedly, very off.” 

“Still feeling shameful that you couldn’t avenge Tinni and your mother?” 

“Not only that…” he paused for a moment, “Ced...I need to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Um...well...I don’t like being referred to as a woman. Simply put, I just wish to be a man. I am unsure if you noticed that. However, it’s been weighing on my mind for some time now.” He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. “Also, can I ask you to refer to me as Arthur? It’s a name that feels right for me." He said, his heart racing at the thought of how Ced would react. He just wished to go forward in time to avoid going through the anxiety.

“I see...Arthur, is that right?” 

Arthur nodded. “Yes, I...hope, that’s okay…” 

Ced hugged Arthur tightly. “Of course, that’s okay. If I’m honest, I don’t necessarily follow the normal gender standards, so please, don’t worry. I’m here to support you in every way to help you become the best man you can be.” 

“R-really? Th-thank you so much, Ced!” 

“I suppose this brings up something I’ve meant to say as well,” Ced admitted, before taking out a shiny ring with a small violet diamond in the middle. “Would you...do the honor of being my lover, or should I say, husband? This was something I’ve wanted to say to you for so very long.” 

“C-Ced!” Arthur stuttered, then took the ring from Ced. “Y-yes! I’d be happy to!” 

So, when the war reached its end, Arthur began to love himself, and his husband, Ced, was always there for him whenever he felt like he wouldn’t reach his goal of transitioning. And months later, he told his friends and comrades from the war and most were supportive while others needed some time to get used to it. Regardless, he was happy. 

He managed to become the  _ man _ he always wished to be, and after that, he settled down in Silesse with his beloved Ced at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm happy with how it came out!


End file.
